There have been past attempts to provide holders for bedding. See the disclosures in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,976 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,565 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,158 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,913 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,795 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,751 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,996 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. D327,589 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. D335,399
A review of these bedding holders reveal that they are either attached to a bed, fit between a mattress and box spring, fit under a bed or add new design to the traditional blanket or quilt racks and further, are basically designed for bedding. Therefore, there is a need to take into account the large number of decorative pillows used on beds, sofas and chairs in recent times and the recurring problem of temporary storage of these pillows when they must be removed when using beds, sofas or chairs. It is evident that a need remains for provision of a means of holding decorative pillows. The invention disclosed herein solves this and related problems.